User talk:Phil Boswell
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pottermore Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lockhart's Office page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Viridis Aureus (Talk) 11:31, September 24, 2012 Re: What about that snitch? Hello, That was suggested by one of the online guides for the game (it might have been Guide To Pottermore Items) as a place to mouse over and/or click to complete the discovery bar for that moment, and at least one Pottermore user has stated that the discovery bar was not complete until she moused over it. I'm not sure exactly what it is supposed to do. But I put that in, in case others are having trouble with completing the discovery bar for that moment. --Shruti14 t 20:25, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Help please Hi, On Pottermore I am BloodFeather24884 and I am wondering why I can't get in I changed my email and I would like to contact Pottermore fourm. BloodFeather24884 (talk) 07:56, March 1, 2014 (UTC) :Hi. Sorry to hear you're having trouble, but I really cannot help. I am an ordinary user both here and on Pottermore and I have no special access…I'm not even sure I know where this "Pottermore Forum" is to which you refer. Have you tried clicking around on the Pottermore home page? Take a look on the Insider, do they have any contact information? —Phil | Talk 21:09, March 1, 2014 (UTC) ::I've also asked RhynnPFF on here but no reply could you please ask around Pottermore Forum is like this fourm where you do classes like your really at Hogwarts, also write Harry Potter stories. Could you please ask anyone one here if they can help as I think most are on there as well. ::I really don't want to have to sign in again and do classes again :: :::I'm sorry, but I don't actually know which Forum you are talking about. I have been doing some work here because I am not only a long-term fan of JKR but also a Wikipedia user with some editing skills. :::Try going to this Forum and asking there. :::I cannot help you, please stop shouting at me. :::—Phil | Talk 10:36, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for you message! I haven't really gotten to work on anything too much, other than adding a page for the new badge on Pottermore yesterday. It would help if you could tell me what kind of work you saw that needed to be done around here. I'm still getting back into the swing of things, and re-figuring out how to do specific things. As of now, I'm not completely sure of if I can even make someone else an admin, or how to do it. I'm still trying to figure out how to fix something on one of the badge pages, as I remember doing things completely different when it came to making pages. I didn't actually have to encode it myself. Maybe there's different settings, but I'm not sure.Viridis Aureus (talk) 10:03, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Viridis Aureus Thank you for helping me clean up some of my edits and other pages today! I was half asleep when I was working, so any mistakes were because of that, mostly. I just needed to make all of the item pages uniform. Maybe I have OCD or something, but I like things to look at least semi-uniform. Viridis Aureus (talk) 22:51, March 12, 2014 (UTC) Viridis Aureus Hey, about the "A Bertie Bott's Beef Casserole" page: I had it edited specifically the way it was to go with the older pages for the objects. Then you changed it back. It's okay, but I'd changed it to the way it looked on purpose. Viridis Aureus (talk) 06:40, March 13, 2014 (UTC)Viridis Aureus Though, we can always change all the old pages to look like the newer ones, if you want to put the time into helping me with it. I just knew it would take me days to change all of them on my own. It does look nicer that way, now that I looked at it. Do you want to help me fix all those object and card pages? Viridis Aureus (talk) 06:43, March 13, 2014 (UTC)Viridis Aureus :Glad to. It's been my experience from Wikipedia that having templates to do the heavy lifting makes it much easier to get a uniform and consistent theme going, it just takes a little while to work out how you want to do it ;-) Let me get some breakfast and I'll get started… —Phil | Talk 07:27, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I noticed you just created the category Bertie Bott's Every-Flavour Beans. Would you like me to add that category to each bean or otherwise? Last message was from Pumpky (talk) 07:35, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Sorry I was absent for a couple of days! I'll go check on all the pages they edited now. They shouldn't be adding random categories to get badges. I like badges too, but I at least add stuff that I think will be useful, even if I change my mind later Viridis Aureus (talk) 03:09, April 4, 2014 (UTC)Viridis Aureus I checked them out I'm pretty sure there's nothing to worry about. Their actual profile says nothing about being a member of the Pottermore team, and their username having the amount of numbers that a Pottermore team member would have (I'd assume if they were on Pottermore they'd have been in during the beta) makes me think this was an April Fool's prank. I doubt the Pottermore team has ever noticed us, honestly XD. That, and they only sent messages to them, rather than everyone on the wiki. Viridis Aureus (talk) 12:12, April 4, 2014 (UTC)Viridis Aureus Thanks for asking this question and answering. I got online for the first time in a while a couple of days ago and started to go into a panic attack. I was really worried..mostly because I don't even know which all pages I added that was exclusive content. I did think it was odd though that no one else had the same message because I know I'm not the only one who has added exclusive content. :) Thanks though. :) Badges Sadly, I think they still get to keep the badges, and there is no way to reverse it that I know of. It really sucks, honestly. I know when I first joined I did a little bit of badge mining, but it was stuff that actually made sense, not this! For some reason, I didn't get an alert for this message until now. Viridis Aureus (talk) 17:32, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Images There's a badge for adding images to pages that aren't in templates, but not for uploading them to the wiki in general. It really can't be abused. It's fine! My finals are coming up, so I've been busy too.Viridis Aureus (talk) 06:00, April 23, 2014 (UTC)